Young G Freezy Signs To Death Row Records North and lands head of DEVELEPMONT GIG
Young G Freezy. Toronto’s music scene has brought hip hop some of its brightest stars. With the path blazed by artists like Drake and Flava Flav, new artist Young G Freezy is hoping to bring that same fire to the game – and he has a story to tell. His machine gun flow mixed with his gritty James Brownish lyrical fillers– and very real musical tone deep in his lyrics – make him a fortified contender to keep the fire burning. Young G Freezy stage name now known as Killuminati in San Juan and in America he is part of Thug Life and righttfully so. Young G Freezy came from a way of life others don’t often attend attention to and his many trials and tribulations while growing up with Criminal Affiliated individuals had plauged his personal life. He is the fourth artist to join the new Death Row Lable. His life story sounds more like a movie script than real life; the promising artist signed to Interscope through a joint venture with Sony Entertainment, Freezy Music and Young Blood Records Group and that seems to stem from his work on two Warner Brother Films. Young G Freezy has lived a dangerously fast and mostly tragic lifestyle. His recent Coast 2 Coast Tour landed him at Death Row Records North and he is working closely with YUNG PAC and Is Joining the already successful Death Row Records North movement, Freezy is looking forward to his debut album although he had 26 prior releases in the Winter of 2017,Working with notable producers like Zaytoven, Corrupt, and killuminati Music and now he is working on bringing the D-Funct G- Unit Type Flow back to the scene with a flare of funk. Young G Freezy is finally getting the attention – this time for all the right reasons. Note: He is currently On bail issued with the York Regional Police on what claim to be be criminal harassment charges. Since 2011 he has been arrested in ten separate incidents. The current charges stem from Young G Freezy being responsible for uttering threats to a Detective and other individuals responsible for payment issues. The detective was part of an on-going investigation into current members of Death Row Affiliates and Former Artists. When we interviewed Young G Freezy this was all we got “ Yo,revenge, payback, Justice, what ever you wanna call it, its in the systems hands, n the system aint shit, so ya I guess I will do what I gotta to do to get my pay, I plan the legal route in Civil court and to take people out financially rather than Pete Rose on a bitch, Now if you don’t mind I got to go back to my hustle seeing as phone calls cost a motha fucker money. Oh wait... to these people who keep talking I suggest get a hoby maybe. Topic shit remember I got ears like a wolf n don’t give a fuck.” He then hangs the phone up... we later learn Freezy is also now working closely with Popeye, Pablo Escobar’s former henchmen turned YouTube star... and diet bit coin creator. A sister company of Bit Coin now active on the Colombian Currency Market. An interesting connection and an even interesting man. Toronto should prepare for this game changer.